The Coffee Shoppe Downtown
by CutzieKittyX3
Summary: Everyday, Len goes to the coffee shop before school, but the last few days, he's noticed a cute young boy that's been going there as well. Better yet, that same boy goes to his school! With the help of his sister Rin, Len finally gets enough courage to befriend the boy, but will he have enough courage to ask him to be more than friends? Rated T for language. Len X Oliver.
1. The Meeting

**A/N: Hello! CutzieKittyX3 here! So, I finally decided to write a fanfiction, and put it on display! I know I'm not the best writer, but I've had an idea on my mind for quite some time now, and really wanted to write it. Sorry if it seems like another OliverxLen fanfic, but I've read a lot of them now (Their like my top OTP right now) so they all kind of just blur together XD This will pretty much be a fluff story, so don't get your hopes up on any lemons. :P Well, anyway, please favorite/review! I would love some constructive criticism! Please enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAMER: I do NOT own any of the Vocaloids in this fanfiction, I only own the plot to this story.**

_Chapter 1: The Meeting_

**Len's POV**

I silently walked down the sidewalk, looking out at the busy streets, stopping, as I got to the end of the sidewalk, and waited for the cars to stop flying by to cross the street.

It was a cloudy day, and I could hear thunder booming in the distance. I was too stupid to check the weather today before leaving, and didn't think to bring an umbrella. Hopefully I don't get my school uniform wet, or I'll be in trouble.

"Where do you think you're going..."

I heard a familiar voice say, causing me to turn around to face the blonde girl,

"without me?~"

Rin smirked at me, and I noticed the yellow umbrella in her hands. I sighed, everyone had come prepared other than me. Rin noticed my discomfort, and immediately sat her backpack down and unzipped it, pulling out another yellow umbrella which she shoved into my hands.

"Hehe, I saw that you were stupid and left your umbrella at home, so I packed it with me." She said warmly, playfully punching my arm.

I smiled at her, twirling the unopened umbrella around in my hands, "Thanks Rin-chan." I murmured, before noticing that there were no cars so I was able to cross. I quickly crossed the street with Rin behind me, and slowed my pace as I entered the sidewalk once again.

"We going to the coffee shop?" Rin asked me. I nodded. "It would have been nice if you had waited for me Len-kun." Rin said angrily, but I could see the playfulness in her eyes.

I laughed, "It's not my fault if you take forever to wake up!" I scolded her, checking my watch. It was 6:54, school would start in about an hour.

"It's not my fault if I had to stay up all night to finish my stupid god damn homework! Seriously, they give us so much home work, we might as well just do school 24/7!"

I nodded, "I wish they wouldn't give us so much, it's quite aggravating."

We walked silently for the rest of the way, and I stared at our school building as we passed it, and walked towards the coffee shop that was near it. Me and Rin had on our school uniforms. I have on the boy's uniform, which had a dark blue cashmere sweater with a blue/green plaid tie, and white pants. Rin-chan has on the girls uniform, which also had a dark blue cashmere sweater that also had a blue/green tie, and had a white skirt, and she had her traditional bow in her hair, which was white, and her usual hair pins, which were dark blue like the sweater. On the top left side of each of our sweaters, was a silver shield, with a Dark blue microphone, which was the Vocaloid High School symbol.

Kagamine Rin, (Or as she makes people call her often 'The all mighty Rin-sama, queen of oranges and road-rollers') is my twin sister, and also my best friend. I know, I'm best friends with my sister, that seems wired to a lot of people, but not to me. Sure, she can be a huge pain in the a*s, but I still love her. She knows more about me than anyone else I know.

People tease us sometimes, telling us that were lovers, and that we make out at home and wired shit like that, when really, we aren't. It's pretty annoying, but now that we are quite popular at school, we don't get made fun of as often. Besides, there are a few big things that are kind of in the way of confirming that 'twincest' theory. Like the fact that Rin is a LESBIAN and has a GIRLFRIEND, and I'm GAY.

Besides, I kind of have my eyes on someone else anyway...

"Is that him?" Rin-san asked, pointing to the young boy in the corner of the room. I blushed and nodded.

"Have you talked to him yet?"

"Umm...no..."

"...Really Len?"

"I'm nervous ok!"

"Ugg, let's get our stuff first, then come up with a plan." I nodded, and we waited in line for a few minutes, before getting our order, and sitting down at a table.

"Ok, so telling me everything you know about the kid and we'll go from there." Rin said, picking up a chocolate doughnut with sprinkles on it, and taking a large bite.

"Well, he has blond hair, a sailor hat and bandages that cover some of his leg and his left eye, his right eye is gold...um.. he comes here every day with his laptop, and drinks coffee wile typing stuff, and he has our school uniform, so he must go to our school, though I think he is new." I listed of the things I knew about him, (which weren't very many things) then looked up at Rin.

Rin sat her doughnut down, and wiped the crumbs off of her face before responding. "Well, you don't know too much at the moment...hmm...well, you think he's cute right?" She asked, fiddling with her hair.

I blushed but nodded.

"And you want to go out with him, right?"

"W-well, I don't know...I haven't e-even talked to him yet" I murmured, but Rin didn't seemed convinced.

"Well, then here is what you do." She put on a very serious face, and looked me in the eye. "You are going to walk up to him, grab him by the shoulders," she tightly grabbed my shoulders, making me flinch, "look him in the eye and say..." Rin leaned in closely to me, still looking me in the eyes, then shouted,

"NOTICE ME SENPAI, NOTICE ME!"

She grabbed my shoulders even tighter, and began to shake me back and forth. I managed to swat her away, then shot her vicious glares as I noticed that some people were looking at us from Rin's yelling, though luckily she hadn't been too loud so only a few people noticed.

Rin was laughing her ass off, so I kicked her hard in the knee cap.

"OWW!" She wailed, then kicked my ankle. I yelped, before bringing my legs up and sitting criss-cross in my chair.

Your a bitch Rin..."I muttered, glaring at the ground.

"Excuse me. What was that Lenny-kins?" She asked me sweetly. She only talks to me like that when she's about to beat the shit out of me.

"Er...NOTHING RIN-SAMA!" I said, giving a fake smile.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Her tone turned back to normal, and she sighed, "Seriously though Len, just walk up and talk to him. He's not going to beat you up if you say hello to him."

I sighed, and stared at the floor, twiddling my thumbs.

Rin smirked, "Do I need to walk you over there and hold your hand?~" She asked mockingly.

"No! But umm...I wouldn't mind if you came with me."

Rin-san looked at me for a few moments, then shoved the last few bites of her doughnut in her moth, and stood up, picking up her coffee and taking a sip, before looking at me. "Fine, I guess. I can't say no to my love-struck little brother.~"

"Hey, you're only eight minutes older than me!"

"Hehe, whatever, I'm still your elder kid.~"

I picked up my coffee as well, and followed my twin sister to where the boy was sitting.

The boy had ear-buds in, which were connected to his laptop. He had a small spoon, which he was stirring his coffee with, and he had a spaced-out expression on his face. His eye lit up for a second, and he typed something on the computer, but then gave out an angry sigh and immediately deleted it. After a few moments, he noticed me and Rin, and clicked a button on his laptop, before taking out his ear-buds.

"Um, is there something I can help you two with?"

OHMYGOD HIS VOICE! Awww! It's so cute! I could tell he wasn't from Japan, because of his accent, and the way he kind of stumbled through his sentence as if trying to remember the words. BUT IT WAS SOOOO FUCKING CUTE! God I'm fangirling aren't I?...

"Oh, well we just wanted to say hello!" Rin chirped, then elbowed me.

"Oh! Y-yeah…." I stuttered, not really knowing what to say.

"Well…..hello I guess?"

"Oh! We should Introduce ourselves! I'm-" Rin was cut off as the boy spoke instead.

"Your Kagamine Rin, and your Kagamine Len." He said pointing first at Rin, then at me.

Rin stayed silent for a moment, but then nodded. I stared at him in confusion.

"How do you know our names?"

The boy gave a small laugh, "Well, you are pretty popular at school."

I mentally smack myself in the face. Of course that's how he knew our names! "Oh yeah….."

He gave a cute smile, "My name is Oliver, it's a pleasure to meet you both." He said. "So um, is there something you too wanted to tell me or…..?"

"Oh, not really, we just wanted to get to know you better!" Rin said, smiling. "Mind if we sit?"

"No, not at all Rin-chan." Oliver said, and me and Rin both sat down.

"So, what was it you two were wanting to know?"

"Well we were just wanting to know some about you." Rin chirped.

"ME? Well…..alright then…" Oliver hesitated for a moment, before continuing, "Well, um, as you two already know my name is Oliver….I umm…like to sing….I have a pet bird named James….my err, favorite colors are white, yellow, and navy blue…and I'm a foreign exchange student. I only came to Vocaloid High about four days ago."

"So that's why we haven't seen you at school before." I said, understanding more of why I hadn't seen him before.

He nodded. "I'm originally from England, but when I got excepted into Vocaloid High, me and my mother moved here to Japan."

Me and Rin both nodded. Rin had her head rested on her hand, and she looked at Oliver, "Oliver, may I ask you something?" "She said.

"Sure, what is it?" Oliver asked back.

"Are you gay?"

Oliver's face immediately flushed at Rin-chan's question, and his eye widened.

My own face flushed as well, and I smacked Rin in the back of her head, "What the hell Rin?! You can't just ask people if their gay!" I yelled at her, then turned away, embarrassed by my sister, though, I guess that's what I get for asking her to come and talk to Oliver with me.

"Why not Len?" She asked, before turning back to Oliver, "I'm lesbian, and Len is gay."

OHMYGOD DID SHE JUST SAY THAT?!

"RIN!" I yelled at her. By now my face was buried in my arms, and was bright red. My sister was so arrogant it was amazing.

I heard Oliver chuckle.

OH NO, NOW HE'S LAUGHING AT ME!

I still had my face in my arms, and was turned away, ready to hear Oliver begin to mock me, but instead, he did the total opposite.

"Well actually yes, I am gay…." I heard him stutter.

.…WUT…..

I lifted my head up, and looked at him, then at Rin. Oliver was blushing, but Rin's eyes were full of excitement, as she looked at me.

"Ohhhhhhhh~~~" She said, looking at Oliver, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Oliver looked at her a moment, then answered, "N-no…"

Rin squealed loudly, causing Oliver to jump some.

"Opps, sorry!" She said, before leaning over and whispering in my ear, "You totally have a chance with him Len! Ask him out!~"

I shook my head, then whispered back, "I only just meet him Rin, I would like to get to know him first. If I still like him in a few days, then maybe I'll ask him out. Okay?" Rin was silent for a few moments, then nodded.

We both sat up straight in our chairs and smiled. Oliver was about to say something, but was interrupted by thunder, which rang loudly threw the shop.

He turned around to look out the window, "Bloody Hell! It's raining!" He looked at the clock on his laptop, "And I don't have enough time to run home and get an umbrella before school starts."

I realized that school started in about ten minutes and sighed. I would have prefer to talk to cute little Oliver instead of going to stupid school, but knew I had to go to school anyway.

I looked at my umbrella, which was sitting on the empty chair next to me, and looked back at Oliver, "You could share an umbrella with me? It's not too far to school anyway, so you probably won't get too wet." I glanced at my sister, "I would have suggested you sharing an umbrella with Rin, but she's greedy."

Rin grabbed her umbrella, and clutched onto it, "MMIIIINNNNEEE!" She said, hissing at us playfully.

Oliver laughed, then looked at me, "Well, if that's fine with you Len, then sure." I nodded, and we all got up and gathered our things, before heading outside.

Rin opened her umbrella first, almost hitting me in the face, and I opened mine after her, careful to avoid hitting people like Rin. After I opened it, I motioned for Oliver to get under it, which he hesitantly did.

For us both to fit under the umbrella, we had to get pretty close to each other, which was kind of awkward, but I didn't mind being so close to him. I looked at Oliver and noticed he was blushing and not making eye contact, before turning my attention to Rin, who was snickering at me, and she mouthed silently, "Len and Oliver sitting in a tree! K-I-S-" I ignored her, and began to walk to the school. Luckily, the school wasn't too far away, and we all quickly entered the building once we got there.

Me and Rin said goodbye to Oliver, before heading to our own classes. I was sad to say goodbye, since I knew that we only had about two classes together, so I wouldn't see him too much at school, but that just made me even more excited for tomorrow, when I would most likely see him again at the coffee shop.

I smiled, and began to hum to myself as I walked to class.

**So, how was that? Did you guys like it, or did you think it was cheesy? I think it was pretty good, but like I said, I'm not the best writer. (I wrote this at like 1 AM last night, but didn't feel like publishing then.) It might be a while until I update again, unless I get some motivation to write, and some more time to use the computer. But, the next chapter will be Ollie's POV, and it'll have Sonika in it c: Please review, constructive criticism is highly appreciated! :D ~Kitty**


	2. Vocaloid High

**A/N: Yay! Chapter two! So I got reviews already on chapter one! Thank you reviewers! I love you guys! 0w0 *huggles* Hehe! :D So I kind of got writers block while I was writing this, so if it seems weird at some parts, that's why. XP Anyway! Enough chit chat, on to the fanfic!**

**DISCLAMER: I do NOT own any of the Vocaloids in this fanfiction, I only own the plot to this story.**

_Chapter 2: Vocaloid High_

**Oliver's POV**

Just as I walked into my first class, I heard the bell ring. I sighed, happy that I wasn't late, and sat down in my usual seat.

"Hey Oliver!" I heard a familiar voice say, and turned to face my best friend, Sonika.

I smiled, "Morning Sonika." I said, yawning. I had been up late last night trying to finish my homework, and barely got any sleep.

She smiled, "You were almost late today man, what was keeping you?" I opened my mouth to reply, but was interrupted by our teacher, who began class.

"I'll tell you after class." I whispered, and she nodded, turning her attention to the front of the class.

I had trouble focusing on my school work, because of my sleepiness, and what happened earlier. So, this morning, I was at the coffee shop that's near my school. I got my food and drink, then sat down and tried to finish my assignment for music class like I have been the past few days. My assignment is to write a song. Most of the students at Vocaloid high are not only great singers, but song writers as well. A song that I wrote and performed called 'Circus Monster'** (A/N:Yes, I know the original song wasn't by Oliver, but for the sake of this fanfic let's pretend that it is.)** is what got me into this school to begin with. Now I have to write and perform another one, but the problem is, I have no inspiration.

Circus monster was based off of my life, and how horrible I felt. Before I came to this school, nobody liked me. Everyone at my old school made fun of me because of my scars, constantly bulling me, and injuring me more. My own father didn't even want me, that's why he gave me the scars in the first place. My father was very abusive, constantly beating me and my mother for no reason whatsoever. My father broke my self-esteem when I was young, so when I was bullied at school, I felt like I deserved, so I never stood up for myself.

Eventually, one of our neighbors found out about my father being so abusive, and had him arrested. I don't recall how long he is to stay in prison for, though I hope I'm an adult by the time he gets out.

Now that I finally got into this school, all is well. But that's the bad thing about it. All of my inspiration for my songs came from my tragic life, but now that everything is almost perfect, I have no idea what to write about. Every day I go to that coffee shop and sit there in front of my laptop hopping for some kind of inspiration, but never get any.

Though today at the coffee shop, I meet the Kagamines.

I had seen them at school before, but never felt like introducing myself to them since I knew how popular they were, and figured that they were like the popular people at my old school :rude, bossy, annoying bullies.

But they weren't. When I had talked to them, they seemed very nice. Rin was the one who had talked the most, while Len had mostly kept quite. It was too bad since I really like hearing his voice.

WAIT...umm...I mean...*sigh*

Well, even though I only knew him from afar, and only talked to him today, I may have gotten a tiny crush on him...

Oh, and apparently he's gay too, so...yeah...not that I have a good chance with him anyway but still...now at least my chances of ever being with him is 1/10 instead of 0/10, guess that's better than nothing right?

So far the only person at this school who knows that I have a crush on Len is Sonika. You may be wondering how I became good friends with Sonika. Well, she used to go to my old school as well, and we were best friends then too. She got into Vocaloid High before I did, probably around a year ago. She was a really great friend to me, and always stood up for me. At one point she caught s few bullies beating me up, and totally kicked their asses. I know now not to make Sonika mad, because those bullies probably had some broken bones after she was done...

I was obviously disappointed when she left our old school, because we were so close, but at the same time felt happy for her because she managed to get into VH.** (A/N: VH = Vocaloid High, I'm too lazy to write it out every time so I'll probably abbreviate it a lot from now on XD)**

I jumped some as I heard the bell ring, and quickly gathered my things. Our teacher gave us some homework, and the class began to depart the room.

I walked to my locker, with Sonika in tow, and stopped to unlock it.

"So," She said, opening her locker which was right next to mine, "Why were you almost late today? Your usually so punctual?"

"Oh, I was at the coffee shop, and I was talking to Rin and Len Kagamine." I said, grabbing a few books for my next class, then shutting my locker and waiting for Sonika.

"YOU DID?" She asked, completely abandoning her locker and turning towards me.

I nodded, "So, how were they? Were they nice, or total dicks?" She asked shutting her locker and leaning up against it.

"They were pretty nice, though we only got to talk for about ten minutes."

Sonika nodded, "Hehe...did you flirt with Len?~" She asked, smirking.

"Wha-NO!" I yelled at her, blushing.

"..Did Len flirt with you?"

"NO!"

"DANG IT! You two just need to get together already!"

"What?! I barley know him?!"

"I know! But you two would make an awesome couple!" Sonika yelled, flailing her arms above her head like the maniac she is.

"Sonika! We're not going to be dating anytime soon, trust me!"

"And what makes you say that?"

"Well..."

"Is it because he's popular and you're not?"

"..."

"Oliver...Come one. You know that VH isn't like our old school. The people here are much kinder and more understanding. Popular people date less popular people all the time!"

"..That's not the only reason.."

Sonika stared at me a moment, "Is it because of all the girls that constantly throw themselves on him? You know he doesn't date them right? He's pretty much told everyone that he's gay, but some of the girls are just delusional. He isn't gonna turn straight for some random slut Ollie, trust me."

I sighed, "But what if some day...SOMEHOW...I do manage to date him. Would those girls hate me because I'm dating him and not them?" I asked her.

Sonika thought for a moment, "Well, I honestly wouldn't be surprised. But still, don't let some sluts stand in the way of getting your man!~"

I raised an eyebrow, then shook my head, "For god's sake Sonika, don't ever say that again."

"Say what? 'Go get your man?'"

I laughed, "Y-yes!"

"Fine, fine." She said smirking, "Go get your Lenny!~"

"No that's worse!" I said laughing harder.

Sonika smiled, then looked down at her watch. "Next class starts in a few, we should probably get going if we don't want to be late."

I nodded, and grabbed my backpack, following Sonika to our next class.

**And that's the end of this shitty writer blocks chapter! It would probably help for me NOT to write these at midnight. XP I mainly wanted to focus on Oliver's back-story. I'm not sure who's POV I'll do next. I might just do Len's, or I might do Rin's, I don't know yet.**

**Well anyhow, please review! If you don't review magical rainbow ponies will come to your house while you're sleeping tonight and eat your eyeballs! (True story man, it happened to my dad's cousin's uncle's friend's dog's cat's sister's friend once) ~Kitty**

**PS: Vocaloid High is such a cheesy name, but I suck at names and went for it XD**


	3. After School

**A/N: Yay! Chapter three! It took me a few days to update, but whatever XP Anyway, please enjoy!~**

_Chapter 3: After school_

**Rin's POV**

Heeeeyyyy! Rin here! So my name's Kagamine Rin, and my stupid brothers name is Kagamine Len. He's stupid (As I've already stated), but somehow he get all of these chicks hanging around him everywhere he goes. (It's pretty creepy, and I think he's scared of most of them) Let's be honest though, their only there for his good looks. He says his good looks came naturally, but we all know he got them from me.~

Anyway! Right now I'm sitting in math class, which is the last class of today! WOOT! But, I'm having trouble focusing today. Why? Well because I've been coming up with a plan. A plan for what you ask? Well, I'll tell you.

A PLAN TO GET LEN AND OLIVER TOGETHER!

Yeah, I know that they only just officially meet each other today, but still, they NEED to be together! I don't know if anyone has told you, but I have yaoi senses I tell you, YAOI SENSES! And when Len and Oliver are together, my yaoi sense tingle like crazy! It's a sign I tell you!

So, in class today, I made a little list for my plan...

**(A/N: This next part in italics will be Rin's plan)**

**_MY FABULOUS PLAN!_**

_Subjects- Kagamine Len and Oliver_

_The people who are gonna make this plan work!- Kagamine Rin, Kasane Teto, and Hatusune Miku_

_Location- Me and Len's house_

_Time- Whenever school is over and we manage to drag Len and Oliver into my room_

_Plan- Me, Teto, and Miku are going to coax Lenny and Ollie to play truth or dare. If one of them chooses dare, we make them kiss, if one of them chooses truth, and ask them how they feel about each other! Then we lock them in my room and hope that they do 'it'!_

Ok, maybe we aren't going to lock them in my room, but we will force them to play truth or dare! We won't make them confess their feelings or make out right off the bat, we'll ask them other truths or dares at first, and save those ones for later!

This plan is awesome I know it'll work, it has to! If it doesn't, I'll-

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft tapping on my shoulder. I turned my head, to see my girlfriend, Miku, looking at me. "Rin-chan, class is over! You hadn't noticed because you were too busy daydreaming!" Miku giggled.

I nodded, and followed her out of our class, stopping at my locker to grab my things.

"You gonna come over today?" I asked her, weaving through the crowd of people.

She nodded, "As long as that fine with you."

"Of course it is!" I said smile, then intertwined my hand with hers, causing her to blush lightly.

Me and Miku-nii walked out of school, and were greeted by my brother who was waiting at the front doors like always.

"Hey Lenny!" Miku said, waving at my twin.

Len looked up, "Hey Miku-chan, hey Rin-san."

I smirked at him, "Hey _baka_!~"

Len rolled his eyes and looked at my girlfriend, "You coming with us?"

Miku nodded. "Mkay." Len said, and began to walk towards home.

Me and Miku-tan followed him. After a few moments, I broke the silence. "So Len. How was school today? Did you see your beloved Oliver?~"

Len shot me a glare and blushed making me giggle.

"Who's Oliver?"

I looked at Miku, "Ohhh. Oliver is-"

"NOBODY!" Len yelled, blushing harder.

"Len! Is that anyway to refer to your boyfriend?~" I asked him, smirking at him and watching him fidget in discomfort.

"Boyfriend?" Miku said, obviously confused.

"He's NOT my boyfriend! I only just meet him today!" Len yelled.

"Yeah, but you've been stalking him for about four days.~"

"S-shut up Rin!"

"I wonder if he's noticed?"

"Shut up Rin!"

"I bet he has."

"Rin!"

"I bet he stalks you too.~"

"What?!"

"He probably takes photos of you when you sleep!"

"What the hell?!"

"I bet he has a closet full of photos of you ."

"Rin!"

"I bet your closet is full of pictures of him too~"

"UGG! SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Len yelled just as we stepped onto the porch to our house.

I couldn't help myself, and began to laugh uncontrollably, and Miku began to join me. I heard Len muttered something, then storm inside.

After a few more moments, me and Miku composed ourselves, and went inside my house. I shut the door, then slipped off my shoes, and Miku did the same.

I looked over at my mother who was sitting on the couch reading a book. "Hey mom!" I said smiling sitting down on the couch, and Miku joined me.

"Hello sweetie," She said smiling at me, then looked over at Miku, "And hello to you as well Miku."

Miku smiled, "Good afternoon Mrs. Kagamine!"

"Dad not home yet?" I asked, looking around the room.

My mother shook her head, "He had to work over time today." I nodded, and my mother continued to talk. "Rin, do you have any idea what's gotten your brother so upset?" She asked.

I shrugged, "He's just being his normal whiny self."

My mother shook her head and sighed, "Well, I think you probably have something to do with it, since you always do. Just stop picking on your brother, okay?"

I shrugged again, "Yeah, sure Mom." I turned to Miku and grabbed her hand, "Come on, I need to tell you something!" Miku nodded, and I began to drag her into my (fabulous and amazing) room, shutting the door behind me and locking it so Len wouldn't interrupt.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me Rinny?" She asked, shifting her feet on a lose floor board.

"I have a plan to get Len and Oliver together!"

"Umm...I still don't know who this Oliver kid is..." Miku-chan said, looking confused.

"Oh yeah. Well he's this kid that goes to our school that Len's got a crush on. Len-kun pretty much stalks him at the coffee shop too, since the boy is usually there as well."

Miku cupped her hands in around her face and squealed, "Awww! Lenny has a crush! That's so kawaii!"

"I know right?" I said smiling.

"So, what's your plan?"

I began to tell Miku-san my amazing plan. Once I finished, she nodded. "That could work. So, when should we tell Teto that we need her help?"

"Well, you have the first class with her, so you might as well tell her then."

Miku nodded, "All right! Hehe, I'm excited!"

"Me too!" I said, but stopped talking as Miku's phone vibrated.

She looked at it a moment, and sighed, "Well, my mom wants me to get home. I guess I should have asked her about coming over here first. Sorry."

"That's alright. Well, bye Miku." I said, wrapping my arms around, and felt her return the embrace.

"Hehe, bye Rin-chan!" She chirped, before placing a small peck on my lips and skipping out the door.

I blushed some, but shook my head and grabbed my backpack, throwing it, and myself on the bed to start working on homework.

This plan is gonna work, because it's _FABULOUS_!

**And scene! So how was it? Wasn't Rin's plan just FABULOUS? Next chapter will be Miku's POV probably, unless I change my mind. Please review! :D**


	4. Crazy Fangirl Incoming

**A/N: And here's chapter four! I should have posted this awhile ago, but I was too lazy to XP Enjoy!~**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid, only the plot to the story c: ****  
**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Crazy Fangirl Incoming _

**Miku's POV**

Yay! I'm so excited! Do you know why I'm excited? Well I bet you do! Rin wants to get her brother and her friend together! Adorable right? Well, my Rin-chan came up with an idea on how to hopefully get them into a relationship, but we need our friend Teto's help. That's what I'm doing now. I'm sitting in class staring at Teto-san, but she doesn't seem to notice, which sucks a lot, because I don't want to pass her a note because I might get caught, but I guess I have no choice.

I peeled off a sticky-note from my big clump of them, and quickly wrote her a note, which say's...

_"Hey Teto! It's Miku-chan! I have something important to tell you! It involves Len getting in a relationship! I would tell over this note, but I don't want somebody to read it, and tell Len our plan. So after class could we talk about before next class starts?"_

I read over the note, before neatly folding it. I glanced over at the person next to me, whom I noticed as IA. I waited until the teacher turned around, before lightly tapping on her shoulder, and handing her the note.

"IA, could, you have this note be passed down to Teto please?" I asked her. She stared at me for a moment, then nodded, and took the note from my hand, and gave it to the person next to her.

I watched my note be passed down, until it finally reached Teto-nii. (Who was at the other side of the room) She read it over, then scribbled something on it, before passing it back down.

IA handed it back to me, and I thanked her, before opening the note again.

_"Sure thing Miku! Meet me at my locker, ok?"_

I looked up at Teto, who was staring at me, and nodded. She nodded back, and I drew my attention back to my teacher, who hadn't noticed a thing.

After class, I skipped to Teto's locker, and smiled at her. "Hey Teto-san!"

"Hey Miku! So, what was it you wanted to tell me about Lenny's relationship?" She asked me, fixing one of her pink twin-drills.

"Oh, well..." I explained the plan to her as fast as I could, since next class started in only a few minutes. "...And I'm pretty sure that Rin has convinced Oliver to come over tonight to hang out, so now we just have to try our best not to spill out our plan to Oliver or Len."

Teto, stood then in thought, with her index finger on her chin, and slowly nodded. "I guess that could work, as long as they do what we tell them anyway."

I laughed, "Well, Rinny-kins is going to be there with us, and I think we both know that she can be VERY convincing."

Teto nodded, "Yeah, I-" Teto-chan was cut off, and the bell for next class went off. "Oh! I better get going to my next class! I'll meet you, Rin, and Len by the front doors after school. Bye Miku-san!"

I waved, "BYYYYEEEE TEEETOOOO!" I yelled quite loudly, before I turned and began to skip to my next class.

I was so excited! I-

Suddenly, I felt somebody tap my shoulder. I turned to see none other, then Sukone Tei .

"TEEEIIII-CHHHHAAANNN!" I squealed happily, glomping her. "What is it that you want?" I asked her, my arms still tightly around her.

She made a sound that was somewhere between a growl, and a hiss, and muttered something that I didn't quite catch, before roughly pushing herself away from me.

Brushing herself off, she glanced back up at me, "I was wondering if you could tell who that boy at the coffee shop who was talking to _MY_ Len is?" She asked.

"Uhh..well, most likely Oliver, though, I haven't meet him yet, but from what Rin's told me, it's probably Oliver, their friend."

Her eyes widened, "What?! That newbie is friends with **_MY_** Len-kun?!"

"W-well Tei-san...technically Len isn't yours. You two aren't even in a relationship..."

"YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH MIKU! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LOVE!"

"But, I have a girlfrie-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Tei yelled, once more, before angrily stomping away.

I sighed. Tei-san was always so grouchy around me, for reasons I didn't know. Rinny says that she has it out for me since I'm the most popular girl at school and not Tei, but I don't believe her. Tei is so nice! Well...to other people that is...well, really only to her best friend Mayu.

I began to fiddle with my hair, when I noticed the time. "I'm going to be late to my class!" I yelled to no one in particular, before running off to my next class, almost tripping on my super long hair about three times.

* * *

**And that's it for chapter four! Sorry that this chapter wasn't too long, but I've been quite busy, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer! (It's gonna have Len and Ollie's POV's) And yes, we will be seeing Tei again, and most likely Mayu with her. Tei is probably going to be the antagonist in this fic, along with some other Len fangirls as well. (Because fangirls are cra cra!) Well, I hope you guys liked it! Please review! ~KittyX3**


	5. Worry

**Boom, chapter five! I would have updated earlier, but I kept forgetting XD Plus, I've been watching Attack On Titan none stop for the last three days. I'm thinking about write a fanfiction on it too, and if I do, it will most likely be a Eren X Armin fanfic, because now they're on my OTP list. (I have like four OTP's now XD) Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy!~**

**DISCLAMER: I do NOT own any of the Vocaloids in this fanfiction, I only own the plot to this story.**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Worry_

**Len's POV**

Alright, it's official, I hate my sister.

Now, I know people say that hate is a strong word, but it's the perfect word for how I feel about her right now.

So my "brilliant" sister decided to invite Oliver over to our house today. She had been acting weird all morning, but she's always weird, so I didn't ask. But once we got to the coffee shop and started to talk to Oliver, she invited him over. And he agreed. This is so bad! How the fuck am I supposed to act around him? I've only ever talked to him at the coffee shop, and some at school, but he's coming to my house now, and god knows how long he'll be there for!

Ok Len, stop flipping out, just clam you tits. Wait….I don't have tits. What the hell am I supposed to calm then?!

No! Stop over reacting! Everything will be just fine, just-….oh god not her again!

I stared at the girl in front of me, standing dangerously close to me.

"U-uhh….h-hello Tei-chan…..is th-there something y-you need?" I asked nervously, as she gave me a creepy look. I glanced over at Mayu, who was standing next to Tei, and giving me a vicious glare. I have no idea why, but Mayu has never seemed to like me, unlike her friend, who is constantly drooling over me.

"Oh, well, I was wondering…if you would go out with me!" Tei said, staring at me with hopeful eyes.

I saw Mayu huff, and cross her arms, but didn't say anything to her, and drew my attention back to Tei. "Uhh…..sorry Tei, but no….." I said with a sigh. She asked me this question all the time, and always got the same answer.

Instead of giving me her usual pout and saying, "But whhhyyy Len-kun?!" Her eye's suddenly harder, and in a second, her face was inches away from mine. "It's because of that Oliver kid isn't it?"

I gulped. How did she know that I was friends with Oliver? Did she follow me again? "Uhh…..no?"

"You shouldn't lie to me Lenny-kins, lying is bad, very bad…." She said, in a deep threatening voice.

Ok, maybe I am kind of lying. But I just don't want to be in a relationship with her. She scares me! Suddenly, I saw my sister (Along with Teto-san, and Miku-tan) come through the doors. "Oh, umm, there's my sister! I got to go! Bye, Tei! Bye Mayu!"

I quickly ran towards my sister, abandoning the other two girls. I glanced back, to see Mayu saying something to Tei, with her normal straight face, and Tei angrily stomping her foot on the ground.

I bumped into my sister on accident, knocking her into Teto. "Hey, watch it Len!" She yelled, adjusting her backpack, the looking at me. "Len….are you alright?" She asked, giving me a worried look, "Are you still mad at me for inviting Ollie over?"

I sighed, straightening myself up, "Kind-of, but that's not really it. It's just…nothing forget it…" I said, turning around.

"Well….alright then Len-kun….I won't question you anymore right now." Rin-chan said, and started to walk towards our house, with Teto and Miku in tow.

I followed slowly from behind, twiddling my thumbs and looking around at the houses around me.

When we finally got home, Rin, Miku and Teto all headed to Rin-san's room, and I headed to mine. I threw my backpack on the ground, and collapsed onto my bed with a sigh.

I change my mind, about hating my sister. I'm just kind-of pissed at her now. She looks out for me, and cares about me, even if she doesn't act like it sometimes, and I care about her too. It's just…I guess I'm nervous…

I stretched, and got back up walking to the kitchen and getting a glass of water. My mother was in there, making herself something to eat, and smiled. "Hello Len, how was school?"

"Good." I said, sitting down at the table, bringing the cup with me.

"Well, your talkative today aren't you?" She said sarcastically, and finished making her sandwich, and sitting down in front of me with it.

"Hmph." I groaned, sticking my pointer finger in my glass of water, and moving it around in a circular motion.

"Is something on your mind dear?" She asked, then took a bite of her sandwich.

I shook my head.

"Alright then. Your sister said that she invited a friend over, though I don't remember his name."

"Oliver."

"Oliver huh? That's a nice name."

"Yeah….it is." I replied, turning my head away.

My mother opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by the sound of a door bell. "Oh, I bet that's him." She said, craning her neck to look at the door, then looked back at me at the wrong time. My face was warm, and I felt nervous all over again.

"You alright Len?" She asked. I nodded. "Well you should probably get the doo-" She stopped, as all three girls rushed to the door and swung it open.

* * *

**You know when I said that there would be two POV's? Well, I lied. XD I'm too tired to write anymore, so I'll write Ollie's POV next time. Though, the main reason that I didn't write another POV, is because I was busy writing another fanfic. It's a Kagamine Rin X Hatsune Miku one-shot. Go read it and review please! *Face darkens and takes out knife* Review this fanfiction and the other one or face the consequences! *Smiles again and puts away knife* Thanks for reading! ~KittyX3**


End file.
